


Lullabies at 3 AM

by amadeuplove



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Glee AU, Klaine, M/M, OC applies slightly, Underage Drinking, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeuplove/pseuds/amadeuplove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes to a friend's bonfire in his senior year of high school. There, he meets a boy named Blaine, and it's the first time he ever gets to cuddle in bed with a boy, but that's all that happens. They seem to get a long really well, and without meaning to, Kurt has a nice and nerve wrecking idea forming: he thinks he might really like Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Add Me On Facebook

Kurt gets off his shift from the candle shop he's started working at this year around 8 PM, and after he stops by his house to change his clothes, he heads over to his friend Robin's house for a bonfire.

It's a small bonfire for a few friends, and ever since Kurt decided to take an art class his senior year, he's slowly turning into an artsy fartsy kid. The choir room is still his home, and New Directions are still all members of his closely-knit family, but he's proud that he's slowly making his way into _another_ crowd.

When he arrives at Robin's house, it's already dark, but then he walks down the hill leading to her backyard and sees the fire's going strong with people sitting around it.

He sits down next to Robin after she gives him a hug and introduces him to the group of kids sitting around the fire. There's a few people from her and Kurt's art class, and then a few boys she said she met through her cousin that go to a school in Westerville. They all look like a nice group of people, and Kurt's glad that it's a relatively warm fall night, so he only had to wear a light jacket and scarf.

They talk about what they're all thinking about being for Halloween, but Kurt just lies and says he doesn't know what he'll be. _There's no way that anyone is stealing his idea that he's had for four months now._

Around 10:30 PM, Robin brings out a case of beer and asks if anyone wants one. Seven people say yes, and Kurt is one of those seven. People are allowed to spend the night if they drink, and Kurt thinks it's about time he's slept over Robin's so he can get to know a few of these people better. They all give him a good vibe, so he's ready to make some new memories without his fellow glee clubbers present.

This is when he really notices **him**.

A dark brown haired boy with a red hoodie says he's going to play a Katy Perry song, gaining a few groans but mostly laughs from the group. He grins and starts strumming the chords, picking at a few of the strings to create an interesting version of the song, and Kurt's really wishing he could remember this boy's name right now.

This is when he really, _really_ notices him for the first time.

He hears the name 'Blaine' being called over to the boy, so Kurt confidently assumes that Blaine is this boy's name. _Blaine_.

As Blaine's singing "Teenage Dream" with the guitar, Kurt's trying not to _stare_. Though, when Blaine's looking at him, singing "you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on...", it's kind of hard. Wait, no, not _hard_ , that's um... Just not hard. _Sweet_ , maybe. Sweet. Definitely. 

Kurt finds himself clapping almost furiously at the end of the song, and all Blaine does is grin at him, tucking his head down lightly to show his _unnecessary_ shyness. This guy is _good._ Good at turning Kurt on in his skin tight jeans, that is.

Conversation picks up soon after, but Kurt's not sure why. All he can do is focus on Blaine's guitar, watching his fingers switch from fret to fret, up and down the neck of the guitar, as he makes up his own rhythm and riff. Kurt really just wants to hear him sing again. He's wishing right now that there was someway he could get the glee club to listen to this voice, but most importantly, he wishes there were someway right now that he could get closer to him and have the reassurance that he'll get to see this boy again. Maybe he's spending the night, too? Who knows.

Not that Kurt plans to do anything with or to him, definitely not. He just wants to be able to talk to him.

Suddenly, it's the first time--well, maybe not the first--that Kurt thinks someone's actually looking out for him somewhere high up in the sky.

Robin tells the group that Kurt's in McKinley's glee club, and everyone now wants to hear Kurt sing.

Kurt leans away from the fire with his legs folded and smiles softly, hoping they can't see him blushing. "No, no, Blaine blows me out of the water. How about you just... sing something else." 

Kurt's heart pounds as Blaine stares at him, and it's the first time tonight that he's actually talking _to_ him. _Please, get the attention off me._

Blaine just tilts his head to the side and continues staring at Kurt as he starts picking a tune on the guitar. The way he's looking at him tells Kurt that Blaine wants him to guess the song. Kurt leans his ear closer to listen better, and then sits up straight and smiles when he recognizes the tune. "I love this song."

"What is it, Blaine?" Robin asks.

"'Blackbird' by The Beatles," Blaine says back. "You know the lyrics, Kurt?"

Kurt nods slowly, smiling awkwardly because he knows he's going to ask him to sing. Blaine motions for him to come sit by him. "We'll sing it together then."

_And this is what hope feels like._

Kurt gets up and sits down on the grass next to Blaine, hoping that his heart rate goes down before he has to start singing. Blaine smells really nice from where Kurt's sitting next to him, and he's pleased to know Blaine's not one of those guys who wears too much cologne like Finn does sometimes when he doesn't shower for a few days. No, Blaine's scent is very natural and sweet, mixed with bonfire smoke and the beer can he's been drinking.

They start singing it together, but before the middle of the song, Blaine stops singing and just smiles thoughtfully over at Kurt to let him take over the song. Kurt blushes through a verse to show his nervousness for having to sing it alone, but then he realizes that this is probably the only solo he'll get until after Sectionals and after Rachel has become soloed out, so his confidence increases. When he looks over at Blaine for a second time, it's suddenly become the most important solo he's ever had to perform.

The people that aren't sleeping over and didn't drink need to leave Robin's house before midnight, so everyone else that is sleeping over heads into the house at this time to watch a movie. They all vote on _28 Days Later_ , because it has zombies, an awesome soundtrack, _and_ Cillian Murphy. 

As fate would possibly have it, Kurt ends up sitting next to Blaine on the long couch surrounding the flat screened TV in Robin's basement. It's a little cold with the air-conditioning on for some awful reason, so Robin brings out a bunch of blankets she knitted with her grandma for the seven kids to share. Kurt is a little disappointed when he has to share his blanket with Robin instead of Blaine, but then Blaine says that Kurt seems cold, so he shares some of his blanket, too. _How do you know I'm cold? We aren't touching. Touching skin, anyway. Touching my heart? Yes. You are definitely ravishing that right about now._

About halfway through the film, two of the couples on the couch have fallen asleep, so now it's just Kurt, Robin, Blaine, and a boy named Anthony that are awake. Kurt hasn't been able to concentrate on the film all too much on account of Blaine's body heat making its way to him in an attractive and comforting manner, but of course, it comes blaring in Kurt's ears when he hears Blaine say quietly, "God, Cillian Murphy is so sexy."

_What? Is this real life?_

Normally, Kurt wouldn't have the balls to speak out loud to a group of kids he doesn't know about another guy being attractive, but these _are_ art kids, and Blaine _did_ just say...

"Yeah, I'd wish for a zombie apocalypse every day as long as I could kill zombies with _him_."

Blaine doesn't say anything in return, but from the corner of his eye, Kurt sees a small smirk form on Blaine's face. _Joyousness._

A little while later, feeling the effects of the beers he's not used to having, Kurt really has to go pee. Really badly. He tried to wait for the film to be over so he wouldn't have to move away from Blaine, but he _really_ has to go now.

He gets up and goes upstairs to the bathroom, only to come out and see Blaine's been waiting by the door.

Blaine laughs quietly when Kurt jumps, not expecting him to be there. "Sorry, I promise I haven't been standing here listening to you pee, I just got up here because it sounded like a good idea. The movies almost over, and Robin says we can sleep anywhere."

Kurt's not sure why he says it, but "where are you sleeping?" comes out of his mouth before he has time to shove it down.

Rubbing his lips together slightly, Blaine looks like he's pondering the question before actually speaking. _Ah. A trait I suddenly lack._

"Where are you sleeping?" Blaine repeats, smiling sheepishly. 

Kurt's heart skips a beat. "Um, I'm not sure. Where's good? I've never been here before."

"Oh, you haven't?" Blaine looks towards the stairs for a moment. "What about up there?"

_With you? With me? Is this what we're doing?_

Kurt looks towards the stairs as an excuse to not have to look at Blaine for a moment. "Um, yeah, that sounds nice."

Blaine smiles to what Kurt thinks looks nervously and puts a hand on the back of his neck. "Right, so um. I'll uh, tell Robin where we're sleeping and be up there in a minute."

Kurt nods quickly and starts walking towards the stairs. "All right, cool." _OH. MY. GOD._

He walks calm and collectively up the first few stairs and then _quietly_ books it to a room that looks empty, hoping he can get under the covers before Blaine's in the room with him. If he's under the covers, he's automatically safer and more entitled to actually sleeping in the warm comfy bed than Blaine is. Logic at its best.

From what he can tell, this is a boy's room, so Kurt guesses it's Robin's brother's room. The moonlight from the window makes the room cast a blue shade, and it all feels _right._ He wants to text Mercedes and Rachel and practically scream "GUESS WHAT I'M DOING!!", but then he thinks _no_ , he will tell them in the morning. This night isn't to be shared with his friends until then. It's his night, and maybe Blaine's night, too. Secretly, he just doesn't want to ruin this hopeful, exciting feeling that he's been absorbed in all night.

Blaine comes in a minute later as promised and shuts the door gently behind him. He smiles and says "hey" before climbing into the bed with Kurt. Suddenly, Kurt's breathing has stopped and his heart feels heavy in his chest. He can see him pretty well in the dark, but he almost wishes he couldn't. He wishes he couldn't, because then Blaine wouldn't be able to see him, and then Kurt wouldn't be able to see Blaine _looking_ at him.

"Hi," Kurt whispers, smiling softly. 

He's smiling until Blaine's face is extremely close to his after Blaine's turned on his side and has pulled the covers down a little. "Hi," he says back, smiling with a look of secret intention. 

Kurt hopes he can't hear him clear his throat, but if Blaine's about to kiss him, Kurt needs to prepare somehow. (Minus the actually being able to prepare part.) This is a completely new situation with a complete stranger. Exciting. _Scary as hell._

"I really like your voice," Blaine whispers, his hand resting close to Kurt's pillow.

 _Crap. I didn't hear you._ Kurt leans his head in a little and smiles. "Sorry?"

Blaine leans _his_ head even closer and grins. "I _said_..." He bites his lip and puts his hand on Kurt's side, and now, Kurt can feel _Blaine's_ heart beating fast. _ohmygaawwd.whaaaat?_

Kurt decides to test his luck and slide his foot over the mattress to touch Blaine's foot. "You said _what_?"

Blaine smirks and starts rubbing their feet together gently. "Your voice is amazing, very beautiful. I really liked singing with you."

Blushing, Kurt decides to put his hand on Blaine's wrist and slide his fingers up the boy's sleeve to rub his forearm. "Oh, yeah?" He bites his lip and can feel the alcohol in his system telling him that right now is a great time to embrace the placebo effect, since he's really not drunk at all. "I could honestly listen to your voice all day long."

Blaine looks surprised for a moment, but then slowly lets the hand he has on Kurt's side move down to his hip. "I'm really glad you think that, thank you. I want you to sing to me every day. ...And to talk."

Kurt smirks softly and kisses Blaine's forehead without thinking. He just felt like he _could._

Of course, Blaine takes it as an invitation to kiss him now. He slowly leans his nose against Kurt's cheek, and then smiles, before pressing his lips against Kurt's and softly sucking in his bottom lip before pulling back. Insert Le Morte d'Kurt here.

When Kurt continues to keep his lips close to his, Blaine kisses him again and this time slides his tongue into his mouth, getting to kiss Kurt for about a minute before Kurt pulls back breathlessly. "Whoa."

Blaine laughs softly and brings a hand up to stroke Kurt's hair. "You're cute."

_Oh, god. No, stop. I can't take it._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Well, you're really hot. And I'm sorry, I'm completely new to this. I'm sorry if I suck."

Blaine smirks and pecks his lips again before wrapping his arms around him. "You don't suck."

Feeling too out of breath to kiss him again right now, Kurt ducks his head under Blaine's chin and just stays pressed against him as Blaine holds him. It feels entirely weird being held by someone that isn't both Rachel and Mercedes, but by someone that he could potentially have _those_ feelings toward. _Oh, stop. You don't even know his last name yet. You are not drunk, so don't do anything... Don't dooo anyythinnnggg..._

He tries to calm down as all his senses start just focusing on Blaine's thumb rubbing over his hand and his other hand rubbing Kurt's hip. Lots of rubbing. Kurt should get in on this.

He laces his and Blaine's fingers together and joins Blaine in rubbing over his pointer finger, feeling the calloused tips of his fingers from playing the guitar for years probably. They stay like this for what seems like an hour, just holding each other and pressing close. Kurt could get used to this.

Eventually, Blaine has a new proposition. "Hey, Kurt, are you awake?"

Kurt lifts his head up and smiles. "Mm, yeah. What's up?"

Blaine smiles back and pecks his lips. "I just wanted to kiss you again. Can I?"

"Can you _what_?"

Blaine smirks and leans his lips closer to Kurt's. "Sorry, _may_ I kiss you again?"

Before Kurt can even finish one nod of the head, Blaine's lips are back on his, and this time they practice making out for a good ten minutes. Kurt gets to feel Blaine's tongue rubbing against his, gets to taste his bottom lip when it seems like a fun idea to suck it into his mouth, and gets to feel Blaine's hand on the small of his back, trying to press their bodies even closer.

However, Kurt's not sure what Blaine's expecting from him tonight. They already spent over an hour just cuddling and smiling at each other in silence, so if Blaine's expecting sex after all this _super intense_ foreplay, Kurt will just have to politely decline. Maybe he's not expecting anything though, Kurt thinks he might have tried something already if he was that desperate. Maybe this is _something_. Though, he needs to be sure Blaine's thinking the same thing and not something else.

"Hey, Blaine, just so you know, I can't like... do anything with you tonight, all right? Not that I don't want to, but um, I'm weird. Sorry. I suck."

Blaine pulls back and looks at him, smirking. "Hey, that's all right with me. I honestly didn't even expect _this_ from tonight, so it's totally fine. I guess I can't defend you in saying you're not weird though, because I don't know you yet, but I'm weird, too, so it's all good."

Kurt smiles and pecks his lips quickly. "Neat."

Blaine brings his hand up to caress Kurt's cheek and presses his head into the pillow to relax. "You're really good-looking, and I like kissing you."

Kurt smiles back at him when he joins him in pressing his head into the pillow. "You're really, really good-looking, and I like kissing you, too. Thanks for liking to kiss me."

Blaine laughs and lets his hand fall comfortably back to Kurt's waist under the covers. "You're cute." Kurt shrugs and pulls a diva-esque 'I know' face, making Blaine laugh again. 

"I want to do this tomorrow night," Kurt instructs confidently, snuggling into Blaine some more.

Blaine's quiet for a moment before holding him closer. "All right, I can try."

Maybe he shouldn't have boldly made plans with Blaine already, but he _needs_ to make sure he gets to spend more time with this guy. A phone number, a last name to search him up on Facebook, and a set time and place for a coffee date would be ideal.

Kurt feels Blaine's head sink even further into the pillow after thirty minutes of silence and cuddling, finally allowing Kurt's mind to go off and think whatever it wants. However, he's confident that no dream can beat this current situation.

~*~

They wake up in the morning, Blaine's nose pressed close to his, his hand still securely around Kurt's hip.

It's 8 AM, and Kurt knows his dad will want him home soon, but he's still tired from staying up until the early morning, and truth be told, Blaine's hand feels way too nice on his side to make him want to get up. He fights back the need to go pee, and shuts his eyes, forcing himself to go back to sleep for another hour. At 9 AM, his bladder is practically dying, so he gets up and goes downstairs to the bathroom, hoping Robin's parents aren't home, even though she already said they'd be gone all weekend.

Luckily, Robin's sitting at the kitchen table with coffee and the newspaper by herself.

Kurt comes over to the table and puts his hand on a chair. "You read the newspaper?"

"Sudoku." Robin replies automatically, but then she looks up at Kurt and smirks. "Sooo... How'd last night go? Did you get some?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and blushes, laughing softly. " _No_. I would never do anything in your house, let alone your brother's bed. And no, we just cuddled."

Robin giggles and leans her head down on the table, still grinning up at Kurt. "That's _awesome_ , Kurt. You know how long we've all been waiting for Blaine to like someone? _Forever_. You should give him a lil' somethin' somethin'."

The rosy red color on Kurt's cheeks stays in place. "Well, I don't know if he _likes_ me--but, hey, why forever? Is something wrong with him, or like...?"

Robin sits up straight again and shakes her head. "No, Blaine just got over a bad relationship like eight months ago, but eight months is an awful long time in Robin Years, so..."

When Kurt looks at her a little uncomfortably, she decides to explain further. "...Blaine was the good guy in the relationship. He was seeing this guy my cousin knows named Scott, and Scott was kind of a douche. We're pretty sure he cheated on Blaine, but Blaine never really told any of us if he did or not. I think Jeff might know, though. He's his best friend."

"The blond guy dating that one named Nick?"

Robin nods and sips her coffee, motioning to her mug a moment later. "Want some?"

Kurt shakes his head and says he should actually be going. Secretly, he feels like it'd be awkward if Blaine were to come down the stairs and have to see him leave. A small part of him thinks that last night was just a 'last night' circumstance, but the other smaller parts of his brain are telling him that _just maybe_ , if Blaine wants to get in contact with him, he will. _He hopes he will._

Kurt hugs Robin goodbye, and they make plans to talk on Monday about when to hang out next outside of school.

As Kurt's driving home, of course, he can't stop thinking about his new cuddle buddy. He really hopes he'll call or at least text him.

Then he remembers he forgot to give Blaine his number.


	2. Flirtatious Texting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to a friend's bonfire in his senior year of high school. There, he meets a boy named Blaine, and it's the first time he ever gets to cuddle in bed with a boy, but that's all that happens. They seem to get a long really well, and without meaning to, Kurt has a nice and nerve wrecking idea forming: he thinks he might really like Blaine.

Blaine wakes up that morning a little after ten when he gets a text from Robin saying " _Pancakes are done, gurlz and boyz_ ".

This is the usual routine. Robin has bonfires on Friday or Saturday, and then around ten in the morning the next day, she'll make pancakes for whoever spent the night. Her parents don't really care what happens, as long as people pick up after themselves and don't drive home drunk. It all works out.

When he rolls towards the middle of the bed, Blaine suddenly remembers that last night he was accompanied in this bed by a cute boy: Kurt. A _really_ cute boy named Kurt with a beautiful singing voice, nice lips, and smooth feet. He hopes he's downstairs in the kitchen with everyone else, otherwise, he's thinking that he might have just imagined the whole thing. No one's ever been that nice and pleasant to be around since, well... Never. _Or maybe at one time, a certain person was amazing, but that's no longer the case._

He goes downstairs and can already hear his friends' laughter coming from the kitchen. It's too early for laughter, Blaine thinks. Unless Kurt's down here.

A tall blond boy lazily walks over to hug Blaine as he enters the kitchen. He's dressed in only his dark red boxers, but Blaine's used to Jeff hugging him when Jeff's drunk and naked, so this is a little more acceptable.

"You were with that cute guy last night. Anything _happen_ , Blaine?"

Blaine smirks and shakes his head, twisting himself out of Jeff's grip to go sit down at the table with his other friends. 

"You _guys_ , Blaine didn't get any last night! This is an OUTRAGE!"

"Jeff, shut up. Blaine..." Robin looks over at him and slides the plate of pancakes over to him. "Kurt's too much of a lady to do anything in my beds, unlike the rest of you. I like him lots now."

Jeff scoffs. "Yeah, okay. Hey, Blaine, is Kurt a lady? How far'd you get?"

"Jeff, shut up!"

"Robin, as his best friend and fellow Warbler, it's my civic duty to ask these questions."

Blaine just stares at the pancakes. He tries to remember all the things Kurt said to him last night, _how_ he said them, and most importantly, he's trying to remember his smile. _Yes_ , Blaine Anderson is a romantic. 

"When did he leave?" Blaine asks, looking over at Robin, trying not to hint at the tiny disappointment he's feeling right now.

Robin smiles and hands him the maple syrup. "Around nine. Don't worry, I have his number. You can text him. You should, anyway, Kurt's a great guy. Remember great guys, Blaine?"

_Yeah, about that..._

~*~

Kurt couldn't tell Mercedes Saturday morning about Blaine, because when he got home that morning, Burt wanted him at the shop to help him with a client's car. He wanted to be able to spend _hours_ on the phone talking about his Friday night, not just a couple minutes.

"Hi, how was last night at Artie's?" Kurt says calmly over the phone Saturday evening, knowing it's polite to ask Mercedes how her night was before he lets out the big news.

She sounds tired and bored. "Oh, you know, the usual... Sam doing impressions, and him, Artie, and Mike playing video games. I forced Tina and Quinn to come over, because Rachel was on her date with Finn. How was that bonfire?"

Kurt can feel his body ready to burst with excitement. "Oh, it was fine, Robin's friends are really nice... I met someone."

He hears Mercedes drop the phone and then pick it back up. " _Kurt_ , you did _not._ Who's this guy? What's his name? Is he cute?"

Before he picked up his phone to call, he anticipated telling her every little detail of the night. He was going to tell her about Blaine's soft curly hair, about his amazing voice, his amazing smile, and his amazing kisses. Now, he thinks he wants to keep this feeling of wonder to himself, at least for the time being. Not that he wants to hide Blaine or his excitement, but the little ball of hope that's resting in his chest tells him to keep this personal for now. If he keeps the entire story to himself, it might mean a little more later.

"His name is Blaine, and he's um, I don't know. He's really nice. We cuddled."

He hears her still grinning through the phone. "...And?"

"And what?"

"Is he ugly? Come on, Hummel, give me the details!"

Kurt sighs and spreads his free hand across his bed comforter, wanting to puke happiness all over his room. "No, he's very cute, hot even. He was just playing guitar around the fire, and I was sitting by Robin, and then he started singing 'Teenage Dream', and _his voice_... It's amazing. Then we sang 'Blackbird' together, and Merrrceedeeess..."

"So, you're telling me you guys sang together, he slept in the same bed as you, and he _didn't_ try anything? Why not? What's wrong with this guy?"

Kurt remembers now that Robin said he'd just got out of a bad relationship a few months prior. That wouldn't have any influence on him now, though, would it?

"I don't know. Maybe, he's a gentleman. He's a really good kisser."

"Are you going to have sex with him?"

" _Mercedes_! I'm just calling to tell you that I had a great night and _cuddled_ with someone. I don't even know his last name, and crap! I hope Robin gives him my number. That girl better not keep me from my cuddle buddy, so help me god. Mercedes, tomorrow afternoon, we're going shopping."

She agrees to go shopping tomorrow for Kurt to get a new outfit to wear next time he possibly meets Blaine, but she's a little skeptical about this guy. However, whenever Kurt said his name throughout the conversation, she could almost _see_ Kurt's eyes light up. It's a new change for her boy, so maybe she'll just have to meet this kid and give him a hard time.

~*~

It isn't until Monday after school that Kurt gets his first text from Blaine.

_Hey, this is Blaine! Robin gave me your number, I hope you don't mind. How are you?_

Kurt has to read the text he's about to send Blaine three times before he sends it. The way you put a smiley face is _extremely_ important for your first text back to a stranger and can possibly change the person's feelings about you. 

It's a proven fact, at least in Kurt's head.

:) - A colon with a parenthesis after it means you're nice or full of hate, depending on the situation.  
(: - This means you're playful, because you put the parenthesis in the unconventional way, but you could also be annoying for doing so.  
=) - This means you're in a good mood, and you're probably cool, _but maybe not_.  
(= - This means you're either a douche or really nice, you could also be fun and carefree, _but who knows_...  
:D - This shouldn't be used for a first text, unless you already feel comfortable with the person. It has too much excitement.  
;D - Flirtatious, yet, still too much excitement.  
:P - Flirty; can be good at the end of a text to show you like this person or to show that you're in a good mood and maybe you just told a joke or are bored with the regular smiley face.  
=P - You're just being friendly, or you aren't a fan of the colon, but you want to seem fun.  
[: - The super scene kid way to make a smiley. Avoid at all costs, unless the other person does it first.  
:] - Same as above, only less cute.

Or maybe none of this is true, and Kurt's just over thinking things.

 _Hi! No, I don't mind at all. I was actually hoping you'd text, ha. I just got home from school, all is well now. How are you? =)_

Kurt drops his messenger bag by the front door, checking his phone to see if Blaine's texted him back yet. It's been fifteen minutes. The obvious conclusion is that Kurt chose the wrong smiley face to use and Blaine will never text him back ever again. He's messed this potential relationship up in one swift text. 

He re-reads his text three more times to make sure it didn't scream "I LIKE YOU" too badly. Maybe it did. It doesn't matter that they held each other for hours, made out, and told each other that they like kissing each other. If Blaine thinks for one second that Kurt likes him, all this could go downhill. Obviously.

An hour goes by, and Kurt's thoughts have transitioned from "I'm so scared, I messed up, I hope he texts back" to "oh, to hell with him then. He's the one that got a hold of me and wanted to hang out. I was just being friendly. Fine, don't text back".

At 4 PM, Kurt's finished his homework, and he's about to lie down for a nap to forget about his current frustration, but then his phone vibrates. He stares down at his phone for a few moments before excitedly opening the text to read.

_Whoa, I'm so sorry. We had an emergency glee club practice, and we're not allowed to use our phones during it, because our council's insane. Sorry. I didn't thi_

He waits a minute for the second text.

_nk it'd take that long. I'm fine, just a bit flustered over practice. Hah._

Kurt would fall onto his bed if he wasn't already under the covers. Blaine's in glee club, too? They have a council? He decides to ask him what the problem at practice was and to tell him that he didn't know he was in a glee club.

_I didn't tell you Friday? Must have been distracted by your cuddling. :P Yessir! We're an a cappella group. I don't think I'm allowed to tell you why practice w_

...Waiting...

_as hard though, Robin says you guys are competition. =P_

A gasping, excited laugh escapes the boy flinging out of his bed to go on his laptop and find YouTube videos of Blaine singing. It's not stalking if you can easily find it on the internet. It's not considered weird and creepy unless someone is around to tell you that it is. 

The first thing that pops up is a live concert video with the choir covering "Hey, Soul Sister". He doesn't even need to lean closer to the screen to know that Blaine is the one singing lead. He's incredible, the _Warblers_ \--that's what they're called--are _incredible_. 

Rachel once said that the reason Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend is because he doesn't know how to flirt through texting. He's quite sure that him being the only out gay guy at McKinley is also a huge reason to do with it, but now that he _has_ someone to flirt with, well, why not take a risk?

_Aw, dang, you caught me. The only reason I kissed you on Friday was to try to get the inside scoop. :P_

Blaine texts back at lightning speed. _Oh, really? Then what's going to be your reason for kissing me this Friday?_

_Is Robin having another bonfire?_

_Yes. What's going to be your reason?_

_Not telling. Guess you'll just have to find out. Nap time now, Blaine. Wish me well as I journey into dreamland?_

_I hope I make an appearance. <3_

He thinks about what to text back for a couple minutes, but all he can come up with is a lame way to say " _you already are there_ ". If there's one thing Kurt's Hummel learned throughout the years, it's that all good things seem to come to an end. If what he's started with Blaine will eventually end, then let it take a hell of a long time to get there.

~*~

The bonfire ends up getting moved to Saturday, because now that Robin's brother's home for the weekend from college, they're going to have an even bigger party. Kurt and Finn have to share Kurt's car this weekend, because Carole needed the car Finn usually drives to go visit with her sister, so he drops Kurt off at Robin's a little early before heading over to Puck's for a bro night. 

There aren't many cars there yet when Kurt gets there a little after 8 PM, and when he texts Robin to let her know he's here, she tells him to just walk in the house. Only the light from the kitchen is on, but when he turns the corner, he hears a few voices coming from downstairs.

When he gets to the bottom stair, he starts walking towards the couches and immediately sees Jeff and Blaine at the ping pong table, failing terribly at keeping the ping pong ball up in the air.

"Christ, Blaine! I was _made_ to play ping pong, and you're ruining my mad skill! I need a new opponent."

Kurt smirks and walks over to them, clasping his hands behind his back innocently. "I believe you're looking for a new opponent?"

Jeff snaps his head around and stares at Kurt for a moment before grinning. "Guy from last weekend! Be my opponent!"

Looking over at Blaine, Kurt can tell he's displeased that Jeff didn't use his real name. He's wearing a dark blue t-shirt this time, but the sleeves squeeze nicely at his biceps, and as long as he gets to see that, Kurt really doesn't care what Blaine's friend or anyone here calls him.

Before Kurt and Jeff can play a game, Blaine has to hand his paddle over to Kurt, and he uses this opportunity to walk over to the boy to give him a hug. "Hey, I'm glad you made it."

The hug lasts a little longer than a normal hug, but neither boy seems to mind. Jeff watches them and just sighs. "Never mind. I'd suddenly rather throw up than play table tennis one more time."

Blaine looks over at him and laughs, his body still pressed close to Kurt's and his hand still on the small of his back. "What's wrong with hugging? Why don't you go find your boyfriend and hug him. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Hugging's for squares. Nick and I are triangles," Jeff states, walking away towards the door leading to the backyard where the drinks are kept in the cooler.

Kurt smiles and pulls away from Blaine, even though he'd really prefer not to. "Hi. What's up?"

Blaine shrugs, giving Kurt a look that makes him feel happily ready to burst. "Want something to drink?" Kurt nods, and then he lets Blaine lead him back up the stairs to the kitchen to mix drinks on the counter.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like beer tonight. Are you sleeping over?"

Kurt tries hard not to laugh, but is Blaine _serious_? Like Kurt would really miss out on being with Blaine again tonight? Never.

"Only if you get me drunk," Kurt teases, stepping closer to Blaine as he watches him mix vodka with cranberry juice and Sprite. "Is that going to be good?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow and leans closer to him, handing Kurt his new mixed drink. "Try it."

Kurt looks at him suspiciously for a moment before putting the red plastic cup up to his lips and taking a sip. It doesn't even taste like alcohol, just like slightly sour juice and a sweet taste of Sprite. "How much did you put in?"

He watches Blaine mix himself the same drink and then put the bottles away before coming back to him by the counter. "A lot, but you'll need more later."

"Why, sir?"

Blaine smirks and leans into him again, seeming to like putting his hand on Kurt's lower back a lot. "Well, I want you to _stay_ , and if I can only do that by getting you _shwasted_ , then so be it."

Kurt daringly leans into him and smiles back, staring at Blaine before he has to nervously look away. "There _are_ other ways, Mr. Anderson. How rude of you to plot out loud about taking advantage of me tonight."

For a moment, Kurt regrets saying that, because the innocent and shocked look in Blaine's eyes tells him that he didn't mean to sound like he wanted Kurt to stay for _those_ reasons. It's kind of cute. He decides to make Blaine feel better by kissing his cheek quickly. "I'm kidding, come on, let's go join the party before more people show up."

However, Blaine grabs his hand before he can move away from the counter. "Want to go for a walk first?"

_It's sweet of you to think that you even need to ask..._

They wait until they've finished their drinks, because they don't want to be walking around Robin's neighborhood with alcoholic beverages in hand. No, they'll just walk around drunk instead.

They start the walk off in silence, and then gradually as they feel the effects of the alcohol in their systems, they decide walking is a waste of time. They just want to be close.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him through backyards, saying he knows the subdivision well. They spot a wooden playset in someone's yard and decide to climb up the slide to squeeze inside. There would definitely be a lot more leg room if they were both eight years old.

Kurt backs himself into the corner to hide if anyone suddenly comes outside. "Do you think we'll get in trouble?"

Blaine laughs quietly and leans his arm against Kurt's, quickly resting his head on his shoulder. "No. The universe wouldn't allow it."

"Why not?"

"Because it wants me to sleep uninterrupted on your shoulder."

Kurt turns his head slightly only to see Blaine's soft mass of curls on his shoulder, and then he feels Blaine's hand reaching for his in partial darkness.

"When you were little, why did you think the sky was blue?" Kurt asks, trying not to get _too_ happy about Blaine's thumb rubbing over his knuckles. It'll probably happen a lot tonight, so he really needs to stop smiling or his face will undoubtedly hurt in the morning.

"Hm?"

"The sky."

Blaine lifts his head off Kurt's shoulder and turns to look at him. "Well, blue was my favorite color when I was little, so I thought that it was _painted_ that way just for me." He laughs after a pause. "Man, I forgot about that. Why'd you just ask me that?"

It's Kurt's turn to look over at him. "Because you shouldn't forget the mysterious workings of your younger self."

Blaine laughs slightly, but Kurt notices his smile's fading. "I don't know. I'm not a huge fan of my past."

This is when Kurt remembers Robin talking about Blaine's last relationship. He's not sure if it's a good idea to bring it up, but maybe because they've been drinking, it'd be okay. Blaine shouldn't even know that he knows this, anyway.

He starts simple. "Why's that?"

Blaine sighs and stops rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand, but still keeps holding it. "Well, the first nine years of my life were decent, I don't really remember, but the next few went slightly downhill, and then the last five, if you can relate, were shitty. I don't know. Last year was probably the worst, but that was mostly my fault."

Kurt bites his lip. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened last year?"

Blaine shrugs. "No, I mean, it's not that bad. I was just in a bad relationship, it's nothing."

"Okay."

He sighs. "Sorry, I just, it wasn't good. I don't want to give you a bad impression without getting to know me first."

It's Kurt's turn to rub his thumb over Blaine's hand. "You can't possibly make me feel anything bad about you, but it's all right, anyway. You don't have to talk about it."

A minute in silence goes by with just Kurt's thumb rubbing over Blaine's. "Your fingers are cold," Blaine says softly. "Wanna go back?" 

\----

When they get in the house, Kurt could feel that the entire walk back that Blaine was thinking about his ex. It makes him feel uneasy. He doesn't want his cuddle buddy to be sad or to be thinking about terrible ex's. They go out to the fire to see Robin playing the tambourine and Jeff drunkenly playing the guitar with his boyfriend sitting next to him.

" _There Nick was just a walkin' down the street singing, 'Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do'! ...He looked good (looked good), he looked fine (looked fine).  
He looked good, he looked fine, and I nearly lost my mind!_"

They sit down by the fire, and when they do, Jeff immediately stops playing. "Blaine Anderson, where were you? I've been bored out of my mind sitting by all these chums."

Blaine smiles and makes sure his leg is touching Kurt's on the grass. "We went for a walk."

Jeff glares over at Kurt. He's about to say something most likely offensive, but Blaine gives him a death glare, so he decides to just go back to singing and playing the guitar.

They spend another half hour by the bonfire, each boy with a new mixed drink in hand, and by 11 PM, Kurt has reached his goal. He's forgotten about the silent walk with Blaine, and he feels _good_.

Everyone around the fire seems to be unaware of how close Kurt and Blaine are, or maybe they're all just really great at not cock-blocking. Kurt's just glad that they aren't watching him poke at Blaine's chest. It just _looks_ pokeable.

"Stop poking at me! I'm squishy..."

Kurt giggles and drunkenly rests his head on Blaine's chest, not caring that everyone can see him being affectionate. He really likes Blaine, why not show it?

" _You_ are most definitely _not_ squishy." He lifts his chin up to kiss Blaine's jawline in what he thinks would be considered seductively. "Even if you were, I'd still want to kiss you..." His hand drifts down to Blaine's thigh, but this time, Blaine stops the acts of seductiveness all together.

He smiles hesitantly and gently lifts Kurt's hand off him. "Hey, want something to eat? We should have bread or something, so we don't feel too hungover tomorrow..."

Kurt looks away from him, taking the hint. "Um, no. I'm all right, thanks. Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Blaine says quickly, looking into the fire to avoid looking at anyone. He feels bad now but doesn't want to say anything else.

He decides to reflect on the reasons why he didn't want Kurt touching him there right now. It's not like his friends would care, hell, Jeff would encourage it. Really, there's only one reason. That reason is named Scott.

He looks over at Kurt and notices that he looks a little uncomfortable now. He intends to make it better.

Blaine is offered the guitar once or twice from Jeff, but he declines the opportunity in order to wrap his arm around Kurt. "Hey," he says quietly, leaning his mouth towards Kurt's ear. "Just not here, okay?" He puts his hand further down Kurt's back and lets his fingertips rest just above Kurt's ass. 

Kurt suddenly feels like his entire body is blushing; his back aching to lean into Blaine's touch, but he won't allow himself to show any signs of pleasure in front of a bunch of people he doesn't know all too well. He doesn't even know _Blaine_ all that well, so why is he dying to get close with him all of the sudden? Has he _convinced_ himself in the span of a week that he really likes this guy? Or is it real?

He gives in to the arm wrapped around him and leans his head on Blaine's shoulder lightly. "I'm tired," he whispers, hoping Blaine can hear him.

There's enough happening around the bonfire for no one to take note of their absence. It _would_ be a good idea to find someplace to sleep before all the beds are taken. Maybe, it's bed time now. Or maybe it's just time to find a bed.

"I'm tired, too, wanna go in?" Blaine whispers back, rubbing his hand over Kurt's arm.

Kurt can't help but smirk softly at the situation he feels himself getting into, but when he stands up with Blaine to leave the fire, he can't bring himself to look over at Robin. He told her before that he'd never do anything in her house, but _now_? Drunk Kurt has an agenda.

They decide to stay in the guest bedroom tonight, because Robin's brother's home and will most likely not appreciate walking in on two guys making out on his bed. It's just a theory.

Before tonight, Kurt would normally be under the covers in a heart beat, waiting to see what Blaine would do, but tonight, he feels like he's already been in this situation before with Blaine, so he's not scared. He wants to go further than just making out with a boy. He wants to be able to relate to his girl friends when they talk about _almost_ having sex. He wants it.

However, he sits on the bed, waiting for Blaine to make the first move. Blaine had moved his hand from his thigh earlier, so he'll just let him decide what to do first. Blaine says they should get under the covers, so they do.

"I don't know what it is about kissing you, but it turns me on more than it has with anyone else."

Kurt lets their faces get close, smiling as Blaine tells this to him. It's the best thing he's ever heard from a boy. "You just turn me on in general, but I guess kissing you definitely does leave me breathless, as lame as that sounds."

Blaine smirks and shakes his head, not regretting anymore about coming up to bed early. He lets his hand slide down Kurt's side and rest daringly close to his crotch. "I bet there are other things I can do with my lips that would leave you even more breathless..."

_You did not just say that._

Kurt's breath hitches as he feels Blaine's hand rubbing over his zipper. "I-I bet you could..."

"Want me to?"

_Decision time. You are drunk. This feels good. He's acting like he wants to. But you don't know him. But you like him. What if he goes away after this? This isn't how it should be. But it feels good._

"Blaine?"

He can hear the uncertainty in Kurt's voice, the lack of the lust that Blaine wants him to be feeling right now. Kurt's definitely a virgin. To everything.

"Here, just kiss me."

They both lie down on the bed completely, but after a few minutes of gentle kisses, Kurt wants to revisit the place Blaine had his hand. He really wishes he'd make up his mind about how far he wants to go tonight, but he just wants to get to know Blaine before making himself feel too vulnerable.

Blaine's slightly surprised when he feels Kurt's hand sliding up his shirt, feeling him map out his torso with his long, slender fingers. "Do you want me to take this off?"

Kurt bites his lip and looks innocently at Blaine, nodding his head as he starts smiling mischievously. He's never had anyone take their shirt off for just _him_. 

He feels like a creep for thinking it, but Blaine's abs are delicious. Kurt never knew how much he appreciated happy trails until now. In this moment, he thinks back to the first time he saw Blaine at the bonfire last weekend. He never would have guessed in a million years that the boy that was singing "Teenage Dream" would be kissing him for a second time on a bed with his shirt off.

Okay, so maybe he could have guessed it sooner than a million years, but _still._

They start making out harder, Blaine getting on top of him to press their bodies closer together. Kurt doesn't even realize he's doing it, but he wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and presses himself up on him. It just feels right and like something he _needs_ to do to get closer to him. Blaine lets out a soft moan as he starts grinding their hips together then, and it's the best sound Kurt's ever heard. Truth be told, he might even prefer this over Blaine's singing voice.

However, before they go any further, Kurt should tell him that they will _not_ be going any further tonight. In theory, anyway.

"Blaine, I don't want to take my pants off tonight." He says it bluntly, so Blaine will understand even as he's grinding into him and possibly wanting more. He says _tonight_ , so there's room for indication for the future.

Surprisingly, Blaine just nods and says "alright, cool", but keeps going. Kurt wonders if he heard him correctly. 

He puts a hand on the back of Blaine's neck to pull his ear towards him. "No, I said I _don't_."

Blaine smirks and brings his head up, stopping his movements to look Kurt in the eyes. "I know, I was listening." He puts a hand on Kurt's cheek and smiles softer. "I'm not ever going to take advantage of you, okay? Tonight's just us."

_You should really refrain from saying that last word, Blaine. Don't say 'us' unless you mean it how I want you to potentially mean it._

They kiss for almost two more hours, taking breaks to let their hands roam above the waist and to bond over their similar smiles and quiet laughter. It really shouldn't be this easy to connect with someone this great, Kurt thinks.

\----

In the morning, Kurt wakes up with a slight hangover, but when he feels Blaine's arm wrapped around him, he knows he could careless about his headache. Blaine wakes up almost a minute later and turns his head to smile at Kurt after he yawns.

"Morning," Blaine says tiredly, smiling just a bit more when Kurt leans his head down to kiss Blaine's chest _just because he can_.

"Pancake time?" Kurt asks sweetly, taking his phone out of his pocket to see that it's almost ten.

They go downstairs, Blaine not forgetting to put his shirt on before he does so. Robin and Jeff are making strawberry and blueberry pancakes, and Kurt now realizes he's living a dream, complete with cute boys that give nice kisses and freaking awesome pancakes for breakfast. Nothing is better.

Kurt and Blaine sit down at the kitchen table after they say good morning to the other two. Blaine doesn't look over at him like Kurt thinks he should right now, but instead just gets up and grabs Kurt and himself a glass of water. 

"Thanks," Kurt says quietly. He wonders why Blaine's not looking at him now. He has a bad feeling about it, but he's really hoping it's just his insecurities shedding a negative light over otherwise happy things. He's just not sure, though. He just really wants Blaine's arm around him, even though it would be hard to cut up pancakes with one hand.

Robin and Jeff don't ask them any questions, and for once, Kurt's glad to know that this group of friends is just _used_ to hook-ups. If it was New Directions at the table, all hell would break loose.

Small talk fuels the conversation at the kitchen table, a few more kids coming up for breakfast as the hour goes by. Around eleven, Kurt knows he should be getting home soon, so he calls Finn to pick him up.

"Dude, Kurt, I can't come get you. I'm not at Puck's. I'm like two hours away, I will not be there any time soon."

"Where did you go last night!?"

"A mansion party."

"What the _hell_ , Finn? Are you kidding me?"

Blaine overhears the conversation when Kurt's voice raises and comes over to him. "Hey, I can take you home."

Kurt sighs and says his thanks to Blaine. "Never mind, Finn. I got a ride. Don't take my car to a mansion next time without telling me first."

He hangs up and looks over at Blaine. "Yeah, is it cool if we leave soon? I have to go to work in an hour."

\----

They go through a drive-thru Starbucks before heading towards Kurt's house. Blaine says he wanted to get coffee with Kurt, but since there isn't any time today, drive-thru will have to do. Kurt's just happy that Blaine's in a better mood than he was an hour ago. He was too quiet.

"Thinking of You" by Katy Perry starts playing, and Kurt can't help but laugh. "Wow, they really weren't kidding about your obsession with her."

Blaine rolls his eyes and smiles softly, but it quickly fades. Kurt decides to ask him about his last relationship finally.

"So, um, how many people have you dated before?"

The smile stays faded. "One. You?"

"None."

"Ah, well, you said Lima sucks, right?"

"Yeah, it does."

Blaine nods. "You would have had tons of boyfriends otherwise."

Kurt smiles softly, but tries to stay on point. "Why only one with you? What happened?"

Blaine takes a moment to collect his thoughts and to change the CD to the radio instead. "He cheated on me, more than once. We were going out for over a year when he had to go off to college, but I used to drive two hours up north to go see him almost every weekend. ...All we were was sex. I thought it was more, but apparently not. I haven't talked to him in eight months. I don't know."

He gives Kurt a soft smile, but he can tell it's forced. "Oh, wow. Blaine, I'm really sorry." He wonders how anyone could ever cheat on Blaine, someone that seems so sweet and is so _beautiful_. "...I didn't know that. You deserve--"

He interrupts Kurt with a shake of his head. "No, it's okay. I learned from my mistakes. It's done now."

Kurt doesn't like the way this conversation is headed, even though Blaine's words make it seem like he's over it. He's definitely not. Kurt also doesn't like how they've already somehow pulled onto his street. He has to get out of Blaine's car soon without having any closure.

He decides to force out what he's thinking to him. "I know this is coming at a bad time, but I think I really like you, and just so you know, like..." He drifts off when he sees the uncomfortable look Blaine's giving him.

"Kurt, I know. I really like you, too."

Blaine stops up at Kurt's driveway and puts the car in park. He turns to look at him a little sadly. "I really like you, Kurt. I'm not saying I just want to be friends, and I'm not saying I just want us to have benefits, either. I mean, I want both, which would almost equal a relationship, I'm just not ready for one right now. Not one that would actually mean something to me, and I know I like you, so I don't want to ruin anything. I'm just not ready to be so close, I guess. ...I'm really sorry that I'm saying this to you, please, don't take it in a bad way. Please."

Kurt nods, secretly taking it in the worst way possible, and opens the car door slowly. He's still looking at Blaine, but his head is already a million miles away, thinking about everything he shouldn't have said yet to him. He just felt like he could tell him anything.

"Well, when you're ready to talk, or maybe not even to talk... Just call me if you ever want to hang out. I'd appreciate it."

"I will."

The car leaves his driveway slowly, and Kurt walks as quickly into his house as possible.


	3. Let's Hang Out Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to a friend's bonfire in his senior year of high school. There, he meets a boy named Blaine, and it's the first time he ever gets to cuddle in bed with a boy, but that's all that happens. They seem to get a long really well, and without meaning to, Kurt has a nice and nerve wrecking idea forming: he thinks he might really like Blaine.

Kurt's felt better before. This shouldn't even be the case, because aren't people supposed to feel better the weekend after they cuddle in bed with someone? Not Kurt. He's been kind of quiet.

Blaine texted him on Tuesday, but now, it's Thursday, and Kurt doesn't feel like he can have a proper conversation with him without getting upset. 

Why is he even mad at him? Blaine told him not to take it personal, he just isn't over a relationship that ended _eight_ months ago. Maybe Kurt doesn't understand the emotional exhaustion that comes with a relationship ending badly, but all he knows is that he would never do that to Blaine, and also that Blaine's a good kisser and he's been missing his kisses all week like crazy. It sucks.

Robin told him on Monday that Blaine's started playing the piano, so on that day after school, Kurt stayed after in the choir room to furiously play all the songs he's learned since he was little. It was a nice release of frustration and stress. _Blaine can't play any of these songs yet, I bet. He may be better at breaking hearts, but at least I know how to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" first. Beat that._

Really, Kurt doesn't want to be mad at Blaine. He doesn't want to feel like he has to prove himself to be an amazing person, he's done that so many times. Here's a boy that tells him he's cute, likes to kiss him, and likes to have his arm around him. The last two weekends have given Kurt greater confidence, but it's also done something very, very negative: it's made him really like someone. Someone that doesn't want to connect to him yet. _Of course._

However, Blaine hasn't said no to him, so there's that tiny bit of hope that won't be shoved down as much as Kurt wants to ignore it this week. Blaine even said he liked him, but what does that even mean right now? It makes Kurt feel _stupid_ for building Blaine up in his head, knowing that he should just prepare himself now to have to rip that image down, but he can't. Kurt Hummel _could_ potentially have a boyfriend soon. At least, this is what it feels like to him. 

If a raised heart beat around a person indicates that you like him or her, then yes, Kurt likes Blaine.  
If three hours in bed with the person only feels like ten minutes, then yes, Kurt likes Blaine.  
If every damn kid with short curly brown hair in McKinley reminds Kurt of Blaine, then yes, Kurt likes Blaine.

If that "Nothing Compares 2 U" song by who the hell ever makes Kurt physically _ache_ and then want to slap himself _for_ aching, then yes, Kurt has fallen fast for Blaine Anderson.

Not on purpose. These things just happen for the stupidest of stupid reasons.

_My thoughts have been reduced to teen romance clichés._

~*~

It's Friday, and Kurt knows that Robin's having another bonfire, but he doesn't know if he can bring himself to want to go to this one. He should probably see what Mercedes or Rachel is up to anyhow, since he hasn't hung out with them the last two weekends, and that's just _weird_.

However, as fate would have it, when Kurt's phone starts vibrating, he looks down to see that he's getting a call from the one and only. He is not prepared to talk on the phone with Blaine. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Kurt. What're you doing tonight?" Blaine sounds anxious over the phone, so Kurt immediately wants to take this as a good sign.

 _Uh..._ "Um, I don't know. I was thinking about hanging out with some friends, but I'm not sure yet. Are you going to Robin's?"

"I was calling to see if you were, actually. So, no?"

"Yeah, no, sorry. Maybe next week."

Blaine goes silent for a moment. "...Are you just not going because of what I said Sunday morning?"

He starts to make up a lie, but when he says it over in his head quickly, it just feels wrong. He really likes Blaine. He _wants_ to keep telling him how much he likes him, even though he knows he shouldn't. "...Well, I don't want to make you feel awkward because of what I told you."

"Why would that make me feel awkward? No, you should come. I want my cuddle buddy."

It's getting harder to form cool sentences. "Yeah, well, I don't know if I can. I have stuff to do first..."

"Like what?"

 _Crap._ "Um, I have to rake the leaves in my backyard. My dad wanted me to do it last weekend, but then I forgot, so I should probably do that, and I don't know how long it'll take to finish, so..."

"Probably a long time to finish," Blaine adds quickly. "You might need help."

"No, no, it's okay, I got it..."

"Kurt. Do you actually have leaves to rake or are you lying to me?"

"No! I really _do_! But I mean, I guess I don't have to do them, but I should..."

Blaine laughs slightly. "All right. What time am I coming over to help then?"

"No, Blaine, it's fine..."

"Hey, leaves need raking. It's almost Halloween, and those leaves are not going to put them _selves_ into recycling bags... What time?"

Cats have nine lives, right? Kurt does, too, now. "Seven's fine..."

"All right, seven it is then. Want to text me your address so I can put it in my GPS? I forgot how to get there."

"Yeah, I'll do that right now." _Kill me now._

\----

Blaine comes over wearing a solid colored brown scarf and a red sweater. Kurt wishes they were at Robin's right now, so they could just go to _bed_ , but this is not the case. He really does have to rake the leaves before Sunday, so why not have the boy he's crushing on come over to help him? _One reason: Because it's a terrible idea._

It's a terrible idea, because Blaine looks really great in scarves, and his red and brown colors are matching the numerous leaves in Kurt's backyard, and he looks really _new._ There's something different about his appearance that Kurt can't quite figure out. Blaine just seems different from the two times he's seen him at night.

He meets Kurt in the backyard, smiling as Kurt points to the rake near his feet. With one already in hand, Kurt continues to rake a handful of leaves into a small pile. He has to stop raking when he feels Blaine's arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him closer to him. "Thanks for having me over..." He can hear the small smirk playing on Blaine's face without having to look at him.

Even though he's been having mixed feelings about his Blaine situation all week, he can't help but lean into Blaine's warm hug. "...You're welcome to invite yourself over any time..."

Kurt turns around and smiles at Blaine's fall attire. It's only mid-October, but he already feels like just with Blaine being here, the beginning of his senior year will always beat out graduation. 

Okay, maybe not, but it'll be a close second.

Without saying it to each other first, they both start raking all the leaves into one big pile in the middle of the yard. There's a comfortable silence in the air, one that Kurt's grateful for. He still glances up at Blaine every couple moments just because it's hard _not_ to, but he's glad to know that when he looks up, Blaine's always looking back. They are in the act of performing a mutual glance-a-thon. 

After about twenty minutes, they've gathered most of the leaves in the yard, so now, it's time for a break. 

"Don't jump in them." Kurt says sternly.

Blaine bites his lip and innocently smiles back at him. "I wasn't gonna!"

Kurt glares playfully and shakes his head. He watches as Blaine _carefully_ sits down in the pile and holds out his arms for Kurt to join him. Kurt grins and comes over to him, holding onto Blaine's hands as he lowers himself into the pile. 

"It smells like decaying leaves and fresh dirt," Kurt claims.

Blaine nods and gently lies down on top of the large pile, resting his head near the end of it. "Are you going to join me?" Kurt follows his lead, even though it's against his better judgement to let gross nature things touch his clothes. However, for Blaine, he'll pretend to be a freaking boy scout if he has to.

He waits a few minutes for Blaine to magically kiss him or say something sweet, but the time never comes. He starts thinking that Blaine fell asleep, but when he lifts his head up to look over at him, he sees Blaine's just looking up at the sky. Kurt smiles and rests his head back down in the leaves, deciding to stare up at the clouds, too.

"I see a butterfly," Kurt says softly.

"Yeah, I saw that earlier. It looks like two people now, though."

Now, Kurt Hummel isn't one to simply confess his love. He told Finn he loved him once, playing it off as a name of a song, but that only resulted in Finn becoming his brother. Kurt does _not_ want Blaine to become his brother. Oh, _god_ , that would be awkward. Blaine doesn't even need to be his boyfriend exactly, he just wants _something_.

He decides to open up the discussion. "Oh, really? What are the two people doing?" _Clever, Kurt. Very clever._

Blaine thinks about it for a moment, and Kurt hopes he's already caught on to what Kurt's really talking about. "They're eating pancakes," Blaine smiles softly, still looking up at the sky.

Kurt shifts to the side facing Blaine, trying his best not to disturb the nice silence by moving around in the dry leaves. "Oh? And what are they doing now?"

He watches Blaine's face for any sign of the _something_ that he's trying to get out of him. He's smiling softly, but that's all it looks like is there.

"Hugging," Blaine says suddenly. Kurt waits a moment for him to say something else, but when he doesn't, he daringly digs his arms under the leaves and wraps his arms around Blaine. "What about now?"

He feels Blaine lean into him, but nothing else. Discouraging. _Frustrating._   
Kurt never thought that he'd ever have to be in one of those situations where _every little movement_ means so much. Before, he never understood why new couples that were holding hands were entirely uninterested in the world around them in the moment. It's because that _every_ touch, every _slight_ movement of a finger or difference in pressure, is being intensified with how hard you're concentrating on the other person's feel. It's intoxicating.

He really wants Blaine to kiss him, to lace their fingers together, to press his thigh against his, or to do _something_. Instead, Blaine just stays leaning into Kurt's grasp.

Deep down, Kurt knows he's being a bit unfair. He knows he's only known Blaine for two weeks, and realistically, he's only known him for two nights. However, that was enough to get him thinking about him non-stop. He wonders what Blaine's time line for them has been, if he's thought about Kurt even half as much as Kurt's thought about Blaine. Still, he can't help but feel like pushing a bit further.

If they really are cuddle buddies, then Blaine shouldn't mind being this close.

"Will you kiss me, Blaine?" Kurt says quietly, half of him hoping that Blaine hasn't heard him. He just really needed to say it out loud.

Blaine turns on his side, seeming relaxed and content, and moves his face closer to Kurt's. "Of course." He presses their lips together, and just like that, Kurt feels lighter than the pile of leaves they're lying in. Blaine's thumb comes up to caress Kurt's cheek, and Kurt can only hope that Burt or Carole doesn't come outside to ruin this moment.

However, soon after he presses his lips to Kurt's, he pulls back and stares at him, smiling a little different than before. "So, the leaves are done, yeah?"

A moment ago, Kurt felt like he was floating, and now, his heart is quickly being buried under the leaves. "Yeah, thanks for helping me." _Might as well help you leave._

Blaine sits up in the pile and smiles softly. "It was fun, thanks for letting me come over." _No, you wanted to come over, and now you're randomly wanting to leave just because I asked you to freaking kiss me. Why are you doing this? Don't you want to have sex with me and then love each other forever and ever until we die?_

"Yep, bye."

Blaine looks over at him and gives him a curious half smile. He was about to leave, but now he sits content in the leaf pile again. "What?"

"...Nothing?" _Good. Sense my depression of your leaving. Feel terrible._

He looks down at the leaves and gathers a large handful. "What'd you want to do now?" The leaves in Blaine's hand are suddenly sprinkling down around Kurt and on top of his hair. Blaine just put freaking leaves in his hair.

 _Somehow_ , Kurt is resisting the urge to kill him. Normally, if someone like Rachel were to just do that, all hell would break lose and Burt wouldn't understand why his yard was suddenly re-covered with leaves everywhere. However, when _Blaine_ does it, it's kind of cute. He can forgive him.

"Heyyy," Kurt whines playfully, picking the few leaves out of his hair. "I don't want to do _anything_ with you, loser."

Blaine fake gasps and puts his hand on his chest. "What'd you just call me?"

Kurt giggles and falls back into the leaves. "Nothin'."

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him and smirks, rolling on top of him, pining him to the pile. "Oh, yeah?"

This is how it should be, this is the entire reason Kurt was _half_ excited to rake the leaves into a large pile. Blaine's on top of him, staring at him in the same sweet way as the first time he was ever in this position. " _Yeah._ "

Blaine smiles and leans down, pecking his lips before quickly leaning his head back up. "Will your dad care that we're like this right now?"

Kurt turns his head slightly, eyebrows furrowing. "Um, probably, yeah. Why?"

Blaine's eyes widen and he practically flies off Kurt, sitting as far from him on the leaf pile as possible. It's Kurt's turn to sit up and wonder why the hell Blaine just asked that, hoping to god it isn't what he thinks is the reason. Of course, it is. Burt was just looking out the window, but Kurt couldn't even make out his facial expression, because the second he went to look, Burt turned out of sight.

"Crap."

Blaine bites his lip, looking really worried. "Kurt, I'm really sorry. I didn't see him until I was... already on top... I can stay here, or we can go to Robin's house or somewhere if you think it's going to be bad going inside."

Kurt looks at him confused. "What?" Then he remembers that not all parents are like Burt. He smiles at Blaine and puts his hand over his. "No, it's not that. My dad knows I'm gay, he just..." he sighs, "didn't know I had someone _special_ over. Now, he's going to want to talk, and it's going to be annoying and awkward."

Blaine smirks. "I'm special?"

_Shut up. You know this already. Don't remind me that I'm bitter._

Kurt rolls his eyes and stands up. "No, sorry. I was talking about someone else." He opens his arm up to pretend to have his arm around someone invisible. "This is Dwayne Anderson, we've been friends with benefits for two years already, and he knows all my secrets."

Blaine tilts his head to give him a look like he's strange, but then laughs and stands up next to him. "Want to go get ice cream? Maybe, you can bring him home some, so you can persuade him out of 'the talk' tonight."

"Are you buying?"

Blaine stares at him for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, sure. Even though I _did_ just help you rake your entire backyard..."

They start walking to Blaine's car in the front of the house. "Yeah, but who told you like three times that he didn't need help? You've gained an hour of hard labor and lost two dollars and forty cents on buying me a chocolate and vanilla twist cone with sprinkles and chocolate dip."

Blaine groans. "That sounds _so_ good. Damn. We need to go get it now."

"I know. That's why I described it in full detail."

Blaine glares at him playfully when they get in the car. "Stop knowing how to control my mind."

Kurt gives him an innocent smile and looks out the window as Blaine starts driving to go get ice cream. _If only I could describe in perfect detail what our amazing relationship would be like if you would just say you wanted to date me._


	4. Come What May

It's Friday night again, but Kurt's not sure this time if he should go to Robin's. Ice cream with Blaine last week was filled with mint chocolate chips and rainbow sprinkles, but Blaine hadn't tried kissing him. Granted, he paid for the ice cream and even offered to buy Kurt's dad some to avoid an awkward sex conversation for him, but it seemed like now he was just trying to be _friend_ ly. Kurt doesn't have many friends, but a few is enough for him. He wants a new type of friend, someone that will publicly and privately say, "I feel something more for you. You're better than all the rest". Kurt and his low self-esteem don't expect the hot boy with a quirky charm and a great smile to want him. It'd just be really, _really_ amazing if he did.

So, even though he's been thinking about tonight all week, and even though he's replayed every single thing Blaine's said to him about three times over, and even though he wants nothing more than to see him tonight, he's not going to go to Robin's. He's afraid that he's wanting all of Blaine all too quickly, and he's not sure if what his body wants and feels is what the rest of him wants.

His mind's trying to tell him that being friends with benefits would be enough, that as long as he got to kiss Blaine and be around him, then that'd be good enough. He'd have a dream come true. 

_You don't really want a relationship anyway, Kurt. That'd make you way too vulnerable, and you don't want to have to trust anyone with your feelings. It'd still be like you were in a relationship, and hey, you live in Lima... You won't find another great guy like this again for a long time._

But that's the deciding factor for Kurt. If Blaine _is_ such a great guy, then he should want to date him.

_Me, myself, and I aren't giving all of us up that easily. You'll have to really want to hold me before I let myself fall further for you._

Sometimes, Kurt hates that his cell phone tells him who's calling. Right now, it's preparing him to hear Blaine's voice directed towards him. Kurt doesn't even have a called ID picture set for him when he calls, but all Kurt needs to see is the name 'Blaine' blinking across the screen as it buzzes to have his heart pounding. He knows Blaine's just going to ask him if he's going to Robin's tonight. He thinks Blaine will expect them to get drunk and have sex.

His tone is confident when Kurt answers. "Hey! Do you know what you're doing tonight?"

Kurt wants to sigh. "Um, not really yet. My dad doesn't me spending the night at Robin's tonight, though."

"Oh, well, that's fine! That's not what you're doing, anyway."

"...Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm actually picking you up and you're coming over my house to watch a movie."

Kurt's heart is doing that thing it does when it dies. "Am I now?"

"Yup! I'm surprised you didn't know! Good thing I called..."

"Yeah, good thing... What movie?"

What Blaine says next makes Kurt's heart, well, you know... stop. "Whatever you want."

_Whatever I want? That'd be you._

He tells Blaine that it's an unfair drive to pick him up just to take him back to Blaine's house. They'll meet at a video store in between their houses, and then drive separately back to Blaine's. _In case I need to leave._

\----

When they walk into the video store together, Kurt's walking closely behind Blaine who looks like he knows his way around it pretty well. They both know they don't like action or horror movies, but they walk down those aisles anyway, just so they can laugh and make fun of bad movie titles. Kurt likes being this close to Blaine, he likes thinking that the other people in the video store think they're probably going out. He likes that no one's giving them dirty looks, and he likes that he could almost picture himself doing this _every_ Friday.

They settle on _Moulin Rogue!_ , not because they haven't seen it (they both could probably belt every single song for you), but because they both _have_ seen it. It's the equivalent of going to the movies with a new boyfriend or girlfriend to see a horror film. Unless you are really into the horror genre, the entire film is there just as background noise between your kisses and reason for holding hands. Kurt thinks he's okay with this until they get to Blaine's house.

Blaine's house is rather large compared to Kurt's. It's not the size of a mansion, but it's the size of a house Kurt expected a private school boy with an expensive guitar to live in. It's nice, well-decorated, and not surprisingly, it doesn't feel like a real home. Kurt doubts that Blaine has memories of playing tea party with his parents or neighborhood friends on the nice hardwood floor when he was seven. He doubts he's spilled grape juice on the expensive cushion chairs or on the perfectly white carpet in the living room. Blaine says his parents are strict, but _luckily_ , he says they're not home tonight. Kurt's not sure if this is as good of an idea as Blaine makes it sound. He hopes even more that he doesn't expect anything from him. _Like, oh, I don't know... My virginity?_

They go to watch the film downstairs, and Kurt's starting to realize what a terrible idea it is to be watching a romantic musical that means a lot to him. He's not even sure how Blaine really feels about him, and he's honestly _not_ sure if he can take watching the ending.

He pauses it before the song "[Come What May](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YsMvzgeSuI)" starts playing, afraid he'll get way too emotional in the middle of it. _We're not even close to here yet. Why are we watching this? Why do I think that I... love you? I really don't know anything about you._

Blaine's arm has been pressed against his the entire film, and when Kurt pauses it, he turns his head to look at him with confusion. "Why'd you pause it?"

Kurt scoots down the couch to be able to look at him directly and to not be so close. "I really like that song," he says with heavy meaning attached to the end. Blaine wonders for a minute what he's really saying. 

"Yeah, I do, too." 

Kurt wants to scream and cry out his frustration. He'll stay calm for this, though. It's feels important that he does. "If you haven't noticed... I don't do this a lot."

"Don't do what?" Blaine folds his legs on the couch and turns with his back facing the arm rest to look at Kurt.

Kurt shrugs, looking down at the couch. "Sleep in the same bed as a boy that would be _okay_ with me getting close; sing a song with him, and rake leaves and get ice cream with him. I don't have a _friend_ like you, Blaine." He looks up at him when he says his name, a hesitant edge to his voice. He catches the nervous glance in Blaine's eyes, but it only makes him want to explain further.

"...I've never felt like this before. Maybe moments of it, but never really acknowledged that it could be anything real _with_ someone real. It's strange, scary, and I don't like it, but I really, really _do_ like it. ...Sorry."

He thinks Blaine's just going to stay quiet, but after Kurt apologizes for saying what he feels, Blaine puts his hand on his knee comfortingly. " _Kurt_ , I like you, too, it's just..." He looks at the TV for safety, but has no choice but to look back at Kurt and talk to him. "It's just really hard for me to trust anyone again, right now, anyway. I mean, I trust you, you're _really_ nice, but I don't know... I can't trust myself to--"

"Be vulnerable? Tell someone how you really feel and let yourself get hurt by that person? Yeah, I know the feeling."

Blaine just sighs and tells him he should spend the night, so they can talk more about it.

Kurt doesn't even need to think about it. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because when I'm near you, I don't think right."

"What do you mean 'not right'?"

Kurt crosses his arms to feel more protected. "I let my guard down around you after about an hour. I feel excited being vulnerable, and the worst part is that I don't even care if I get hurt, as long as you _know_ how I feel. You just confuse the hell out of me, really. One minute you're kissing me and saying slightly dirty things, and then you're not smiling and telling me that your last boyfriend left you not trusting anyone. You've probably pulled this on other guys, but it's nice to hear it anyway that there's maybe someone out there that... I don't know." For a minute when Blaine doesn't say anything, he thinks he's just ruined any chance of ever being with him. He realizes that he'd rather be able to kiss and smile with Blaine than have to go back to feeling so alone. Hell, he'll sleep with him if it would make this silence less awkward, he'd even--

Kurt's thoughts are interrupted by Blaine crossing over the couch and grabbing his face in his hands. He waits a moment to make sure Kurt doesn't want to pull back, and then kisses him hard. They're kissing; it feels nice. However, it feels too forced. Kurt wants to pull back, but Blaine's such a good kisser that he knows he'd regret asking him to stop. He just wants to never let go. _It would physically hurt me to be away from you._

After a few minutes, Blaine pulls back slightly, not before pecking Kurt's lips a few times and smiling as he sits back down on the couch. He gets up and goes over to a large basket filled with blankets by the TV. He brings a large one back and wraps it around both of them. He hugs him in it and then finally gets Kurt to rest on top of him. Kurt feels awkward, because Blaine's shorter than him and he feels like he'll squish him, but when Blaine repeatedly says that he's not going to hurt him, then he relaxes and lets his head rest on Blaine's chest. 

The lights were already off during the movie, and so when Blaine turns the TV off because they're not watching anything, it feels like they're in a bed just with Kurt on top of him. Blaine puts a hand on his lower back and then his other hand reaches for Kurt's hair to gently thread his fingers through it. "You're beautiful," he whispers, even though he doesn't need to be quiet.

Kurt blushes and turns his head slightly to kiss Blaine's chest. He feels light when Blaine laughs softly and it shakes practically his whole body. As happy as he feels right now, he's still worried that he said too much. After tonight, what will happen to him if Blaine never calls or texts to hang out again?

He moans softly when he feels Blaine slowly grab his hips to start lightly pressing up into him. He knows what he wants, and his body wants to give it to him. Badly. Kurt sits up to straddle Blaine's waist, and as he does, Blaine sits up to grind into him at an easier angle. It feels too good, the friction causing both of their jeans to feel too tight for comfort. _His parents aren't home. He has a bed upstairs. His parents aren't home. Maybe we could just fall in love after this._

Blaine puts a hand over Kurt's when he feels Kurt's hand drift to his zipper. For a moment, Kurt thinks that Blaine just wants to press his hand even harder over his growing erection, but then Blaine's hand is gently removing Kurt's off his body and he's leaning into his ear, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt's cheek. "Wanna go upstairs?"

He should be able to take Kurt's raising heart rate as an answer, but he waits for a verbal reply. "Um, sure. Yes."

Blaine smiles and takes his hand as they walk up the stairs. _I'm going to see his room. I wonder how much time he actually spends in it._

They lie down on the bed in the dark, and the first thing Blaine does is get on top of him. They continue what they were doing downstairs, but this time, Blaine takes both of their shirts off and grinds into Kurt _hard_ and without rest. Kurt starts believing that he'd _definitely_ be into rough sex if intense grinding is any indication, but he's a little too embarrassed to continue thinking about that right now. He softly gasps when he feels Blaine's hand slide down his torso and rub him hard through his jeans. Blaine keeps up his hand motion, but leans down to kiss him and smirk. "God, that little sound... You're incredible." Kurt whimpers when Blaine starts kissing down his neck, keeping up the friction in his jeans. "Kurt, god, please. Let me touch you..."

If there were two definite sides to Kurt's mind, they'd be labeled as such: _teenage boy_ and _cock-blocker of the century_. Something won't leave his mind. It's what Blaine said about his ex-boyfriend. _"He cheated on me, more than once...All we were was sex. I thought it was more, but apparently not."_

Blaine does like him, Kurt believes that much. Maybe, he wants to have sex with him and be good friends, but if he can't date him or even be _open_ to the idea, then this isn't going to work. There's a reason Blaine's so confused on his feelings, and well, _guess what?_ Kurt Hummel is like Kelly Clarkson. He does "not hook up, up... [he goes] slow". _Exactly, Kelly._

Kurt taps Blaine's shoulder, getting his attention as politely and non-verbally as possible before he thinks of what to say next. Blaine slowly takes his hand off Kurt and looks at him curiously. "Hm?"

 _Don't regret it, whatever you say._ "...I'm not sex."

Blaine stares at him hard, but replies too quickly for Kurt's liking. "I know."

"I can't spend the night, I'm sorry. I can't do this, I _actually_ like you, and I'm not going to be your rebound or experiment. I don't want to eventually hate you or disrespect you, so, I'm just going home. Okay?" He gets off the bed and puts his shirt back on. "I'm sorry I'm such a cock-block, sort of, but I can't do this."

Blaine follows him down the stairs shirtless, stopping by the door where Kurt's quickly getting his shoes on. "Kurt, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I told you I'm not taking advantage of you."

Kurt looks at him as he's opening the door. "Yeah, that's what I want to believe, too."

He leaves and doesn't turn back. He said what he wanted to say, he doesn't regret being that harsh about it, but... _Why does it feel like a mistake anyway?_

~*~

Kurt luckily has full day shifts at the candle store the rest of the weekend, but he still dreads Monday when it comes. Not that Blaine would be at McKinley, but just seeing any dark brown, curly haired kid is going to remind him of that smile.

He's by his locker when Finn and Robin suddenly walk up next to him with interesting looks on their faces. Scratch interesting-- _weird_ , smiling faces. _Wait... Robin and Finn? Standing here? Together? Knowing what each other even look like? What?_

"Hi, guys...?"

Robin smiles and pats Finn's back hard to make him talk. "Ow! Yeah, uh, hey, Kurt... What's up?" They're standing so close together that Kurt can't even see what's behind them because Finn's so tall. 

"...How do you two know each other? I've never had you meet on purpose."

Robin rolls her eyes and sighs. "We've been instructed to stall you from leaving your locker."

"What?"

Robin and Finn both turn to their sides when a third figure steps into the circle. It's Blaine. With coffee. And a piece of paper. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt forgets that Robin and Finn are standing there, but that doesn't seem to be much of a problem, because as soon as Blaine steps closer, they're both walking away towards their first hour class (not before Robin giggles and hugs Finn tightly. Kurt swears that he hears the word "bridesmaid").

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" He can't believe he's _here_ , at McKinley. He just said his name out loud to him in the hallway and no one is even paying attention to them. It's already an amazing moment.

Blaine's just smiling at him with a look on his face that makes Kurt's stomach feel tight and fluttery. He's not sure what's about to happen.

"You look really nice today..."

Kurt ignores the compliment. "...What's with the paper?"

Blaine bites his lip and sticks the small piece of paper out to him. "It's my favorite lullaby. ...I usually sing my feelings, but this described them better than I can right now." Kurt takes the note from him and reads:

_The itsy bitsy spider  
Climbed up the water spout  
Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out  
Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain  
And the itsy bitsy spider  
Climbed up the spout again_

Kurt folds the paper gently in his hand, and then looks at Blaine completely and utterly confused. "What the hell is this? 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider', Blaine?"

Blaine smiles proudly, even though Kurt's not sure he should be feeling clever.

"Sorry I'm late." Blaine says again, confidently, like this has been rehearsed. 

Kurt will have none of his happiness. He's still miserable from Friday. Why is Blaine here? "Late for what?" He doesn't mean to, but his unenthusiastic tone makes Blaine's smile fade. He watches Blaine bite his lip and get nervous.

He steps closer to Kurt, holding the coffee cup closer to his chest. "Well, you _see_ , there was this terrible _storm_ that came through about eight months ago and washed me out of this random water spout I was hanging out in, but then the sun came out about three weeks ago in counting, and I slowly but surely climbed up the spout again to find this non-fat grande mocha in my hand, and I thought you might want it." He hands the coffee to Kurt who takes a minute to actually grasp it in his hand. 

"...And since I bought you this coffee and am skipping first hour right now, I think it'd be really cool if you said yes to a _date_ this Friday night instead of Robin's." He takes a pause to breathe, and in the moment, Kurt _sees_ this boy. "...Kurt, will you let me take you out? Please?"

Kurt takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "...'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'? You didn't try to woo me with 'You Are My Sunshine' or anything ten times more romantic?"

Blaine's hesitation and nervousness leaves his body as he slouches, looking playfully hurt. "...But I _did_ say you were the sun..."

Kurt shakes his head and shuts his locker, taking a sip of his new drink and staring at Blaine as he holds it up all the way to his lips. When he's done sipping, he smacks his lips. "...This isn't you trying to _really_ get in my pants, is it?"

Blaine smirks and steps closer, Kurt making sure first that no football players are around to ruin the moment. "No, it _is_ me trying to get into your pants, but uh, I don't know. Maybe before that, you'll feel comfortable listening to 'Come What May' with me, and then you can buy _me_ ice cream."

"Blaine Anderson, why do I have the feeling that you spent all weekend thinking about this?"

Blaine laughs and starts walking Kurt to his first class. Kurt wishes right now that Blaine went to McKinley so they could do this every day. "Well, you're kind of ruining it..."

"Am I now?"

Blaine nods quickly. "Yes, you were supposed to say, 'Oh, Blaine! You finally realized how much you like me! Of course, Friday would be the most splendid day to dine with you!' And then I was going to hug you hard against the lockers until the jocks came and threw us both into the dumpsters, but at least we'd be in there together, and I wouldn't care." He smiles sweetly at him before his cheeks turn red and he has to look forward instead.

"...I never thought I would ever get asked out like this."

Blaine laughs and lets his hand touch over Kurt's quickly before another student notices. "You mean, in such a _romantic_ way?"

Kurt's smile starts small, but then when he glances over at Blaine's grinning face, he can't help but grin, too. It was cheesy, it was lame, and it was rehearsed. It was _Blaine_. 

He wonders for a moment if everything in the last month has been worth all the frustration and potential heart break. He thinks back to the first bonfire at Robin's, the first time he ever met Blaine. They were quick to kiss each other, quick to touch, but even then, Kurt knew he wanted Blaine to mean more. Sometimes, a guy like Blaine needs to be reminded of what's actually out there, how much _fun_ a new relationship can be. Kurt hasn't the slightest idea of how to make a first date not awkward, and he can't even fathom what it will be like to _finally_ be able to have a boy over for dinner that his dad can try to intimidate. It's all so new, so _exciting._

_"You mean, in such a romantic way?"_

Kurt doesn't need to think about it this time. "Absolutely."

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

~*~

Thank you to everyone who read this! Comments and feedback are appreciated! <3 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I posted on LiveJournal awhile ago, but I have just made my AO3 a few days ago, and I'm starting to post a few of my old stories on it. :)


End file.
